The Lich
The Lich, originally known as the Lich King though changed to avoid confusion with the World of Warcraft character of the same name, is a character from the series Adventure Time. He is an undead sorceror who is supposedly the greatest evil in the land of Ooo; prior to the events of the series, he was defeated and sealed away in amber inside of a great tree by the legendary hero Billy. Along with Maleficent, the Lich is one of two sorcerors to appear on the wiki as inspiration; unlike Maleficent, however, he is a trans wiki article as he appears on the second untermation wiki. Description The Lich is an ancient, cosmic being who is the manifestation of the inevitable death of all things, whose essence was deposited on Earth millions of years before the start of the show via a catalyst comet, but who came into physical being near the end of the Mushroom War via a "mutagenic bomb" after he possessed a person who had been submerged in mutagenic waste. Making his first appearance in "His Hero", he is cast down by Billy the hero and was imprisoned in the ancient tree in the Candy Kingdom, but escapes and plays a significant role in the episodes "Mortal Folly," "Mortal Recoil," "Finn the Human," and "Jake the Dog." The Lich goes on to kill Prismo and releases the criminals in the Crystal Citadel in "Wake Up" and "Escape from the Citadel." However, by the end of the latter episode, the Lich is turned into a harmless baby by the Citadel Guardian's healing blood, and is adopted by Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig and renamed "Sweet Pig-Trunks," or "Sweet P" for short. In "The Comet," it is revealed by the Purple Comet that the Lich, like Finn, started out as an incarnation of the Catalyst Comets. The Purple Comet explains that it has embodied both the ultimate good by once becoming what would later be Finn, and the ultimate evil by at some point becoming the Lich in their respective time periods. In "Gold Stars," it is revealed that the Lich's power and evil is still contained within Sweet P., and can take over when Sweet P. is threatened and emotionally charged. Sweet P. does not realize the evil lurking inside him, attributing his blackouts and dreams of being the Lich to being 'just a dream.' After final episode, the Lich's spirit is still in Sweet P., and alternative Lich hands are in all dimensions, making the Lich's existence infinite. Literature Along with the Horned King from Disney's film The Black Cauldron, the Lich King was one of two characters to be used as inspiration for the voice of Daldocaul, the lich form of Solusrath and indeed, the Lich's design is re-used for Daldocaul; ultimately the deciding factor was to give Daldocaul the Lich's voice because it was the easiest to put into context. This is particularly true when it comes to his return as a hallucination as depicted in the story Rampage when he taunts E.I.N agent, Helga Blankenburg, thus the Lich is a trans wiki article as he appears on this wiki and the second untermation wiki. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Canon